Cuidado con lo que deseas
by DarkCamus
Summary: Kagami siempre ha querido que Konata deje de abrazarla y prestarle tanta atención, pero ahora que le ha cumplido su deseo ¿Será que en verdad era eso lo que quería? ¿O podría esto desencadenar los celos y lo posesivo de Kagami? Cuidado con lo que deseas... Konami, Konata/Kagami, Yuri


Notas de autor: Mi primer fic de Lucky Star. Estoy un poco contrariado, siempre quise que mi primer fic de esta serie fuera de Konata y Kagami, y tuve que pensar bastante para obtener la situación de esta historia, al final solo tuve que modificar una de mis ideas originales para que se ajustara a lo que quería. No soy dueño de Lucky Star, hago esto por diversión.

Cuidado con lo que deseas…

"¡Kagamin!"

"¡Ugh!"

Como era de esperarse, una vez más Konata se había adherido a Kagami en un fuerte abrazo mientras frotaba su cara contra su pecho, aprovechándose de su pequeño tamaño como de costumbre.

"¡H-Hey! ¡No pongas tu cara ahí! ¡Y suéltame!"

"Se que te encanta en secreto"

"¡No es cierto!"

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de fin de curso y pronto entrarían a su tercer y último año en la preparatoria Ryou. Habían acordado verse ese día para divertirse un poco y una vez que Konata hizo presencia (tarde, como de costumbre) se pegó a Kagami como una lapa (como de costumbre) mientras Tsukasa y Miyuki se limitaban a verlas con una sonrisa.

Tras unos minutos de discusión entre Konata y Kagami, el grupo finalmente avanzó a un buffet, que fue pagado gentilmente por Miyuki para gran vergüenza de Kagami y placer de Konata. Todo el tiempo Konata se mantuvo aferrada al brazo de Kagami, la cual se resignó de momento.

Comieron sin más incidentes que Konata comentando lo lindos que eran los pequeños ruidos que hacía Miyuki al comer, lo que puso nerviosa a la pelirrosa.

Pasaron después varias horas en diferentes centros comerciales, y hasta visitaron una tienda de artículos otaku para satisfacción de Konata y frustración de Kagami. Sin embargo tras esas horas los débiles estómagos de Miyuki y Tsukasa tuvieron la necesidad de ser descargados, por lo que se excusaron para ir al baño. Kagami y Konata, teniendo estómagos superiores, no sintieron necesidad de nada y esperaron a sus amigas en una banca cercana.

Y todo estuvo en paz… durante cuatro segundos.

"¡Kagamiiin!"

"Grrr"

Konata había vuelto a abrazar a Kagami mientras hacía pucheros, sin duda, aburrida por la espera, no importa cuán corta. Estando ellas en una plaza pública fue bastante obvio que tras las acciones de Konata y por su voz escandalosa la gente se les quedara viendo y algunos susurraran entre ellos…

Las mejillas de Kagami redefinían el concepto del color rojo con cada segundo que pasaba.

"¡Déjame en paz de una vez!" gritó con furia, sin darse cuenta de que su grito en realidad atraía más atención. Konata se apartó un poco, pero aun sin soltarse y con una mirada de ligero temor pero también de diversión.

"¿Kagami?"

"¡Suéltame ya! ¡Eres demasiado pegajosa!"

"Sé que te gusta"

"¡Que no! ¡No quiero que me abraces!"

"… ¿No?"

"¡No!"

"¿Estas segura?"

"¡Si, lo estoy! Ahora…-"

"¿De verdad?"

"Que si"

"¿Es en serio?"

"¡Con un demonio! ¡Sí! ¡No quiero que me abraces, te me peques, te me cuelgues o cualquier otra cosa! ¿Entendido? ¡Quiero que como toda persona normal mantengas tu distancia!"

"… ¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?"

"Si, Konata, es lo que quiero"

"Bueno" y en ese momento se soltó de Kagami y dio un paso atrás.

"¿Uh?" Kagami nunca pensó que Konata la dejara en paz tan fácilmente, pero ciertamente estaba contenta con eso.

"Pero recuerda Kagamin, tu misma fuiste la que dijo que no quería que me acercara"

"Si, si, lo que digas" dijo Kagami sin prestar mucha atención, aun con el alivio de no tener a Konata pegada a ella todo el tiempo.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera decir algo Tsukasa y Miyuki volvieron con ellas.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún incidente en particular. Sin embargo a la hora de despedirse en la estación de tren, Konata no abrazó a Kagami como de costumbre, sin embargo a la tsundere esto no le importó y lo descartó como simple buena suerte o quizás que Konata quería llegar a su casa rápido para leer un manga o jugar un videojuego y por lo tanto no quiso desperdiciar tiempo abrazando a Kagami.

…

 _Cinco días después…_

…

Kagami estaba algo preocupada. Esto en si no es raro ya que siendo ella una persona responsable tendía a preocuparse de sus obligaciones como sus tareas o alimentar a su pez. Sin embargo su preocupación esta vez tiene un origen más estresante y era nada menos que Konata Izumi.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho Konata en esa ocasión? Nada, nada de nada y ese era el problema. No había ido a visitar a las gemelas Hiiragi, de hecho, no había hecho ni siquiera una llamada. Siendo que Kagami había recibido un par de llamadas de Misao y Ayano e incluso Miyuki pasó a visitar a las gemelas un día atrás, dejo preocupada a la gemela mayor por el nulo contacto que había tenido con la más empalagosa de sus amigas.

Suspirando, y sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Kagami marcó el número de la casa de Konata (a sabiendas de que no contestaría su celular), y tras unos segundos finalmente contestaron. Afortunadamente, fue Konata quien lo hizo.

"¿Hola?"

"U-um, hola Konata"

"Ah, Kagami ¿Qué pasa?"

"Uhh" ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Te extrañaba? Ni pensarlo ¿Estaba preocupada por ti? Posible, pero demasiado exagerado ¿Por qué no me has llamado? De ninguna manera, sonaba demasiado posesivo… entonces ¿Qué?

Pensando rápido, Kagami dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y le pareció factible "Um, Tsukasa y yo vamos a ir de compras ¿Vienes?"

Kagami tarareó satisfecha de sí misma por poder haber dado una excusa tan buena como esa, ahora solo tendría que convencer a su hermana para ir de compras. Con una pequeña sonrisa ella esperó la respuesta afirmativa y emocionada que Konata siempre le daba cada vez que la invitaba a algún lugar…

"Oh, lo siento Kagami, voy a trabajar esta tarde, no puedo"

…solo que la respuesta esperada no llegó. Kagami gimió internamente al recordar que el jefe de Konata le daba un horario realmente muy flexible mientras que cumpla con sus 28 horas de trabajo semanalmente, por lo que predecir los horarios de trabajo de Konata era prácticamente imposible, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo espontanea e impredecible que era la otaku. Sin embargo lo que más la sorprendió fue que Konata pudo decidir acompañar a Kagami y trabajar otro día, pero por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, Konata antepuso su trabajo a su compañía.

Kagami sintió un pequeño pinchazo, pero lo ignoró para contestarle a su amiga.

"Oh, bueno pues ¿Qué tal mañana?"

"También tengo turno mañana"

Kagami quería gritar de frustración y reclamarle a Konata que trabajara otro día, pero tras pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar eso.

"Ya veo… ¿Qué tal en dos días?"

"Ya tengo planes ese día"

El pinchazo que Kagami sintió poco antes volvió y más fuerte que antes. Konata no dijo que iba a trabajar ese día, dijo que tenía planes ¡Planes! Claro que sus planes podrían ser simplemente jugar un nuevo juego en línea o un nuevo anime, pero aun asi Kagami se sentía algo dejada de lado.

"Bueno…-"

"Ah, Kagami, lo siento, debo irme…" y sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

Kagami se quedó parada junto al teléfono durante unos minutos.

"¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar?"

…

 _Dos días después…_

…

Kagami jamás se había visto a si misma haciendo esto. En su vida había hecho en realidad pocas, realmente muy pocas locuras (y aun asi su definición de locura era algo demasiado suave) asi que lo que estaba haciendo sin duda calificaba como una gran locura para ella.

Ahí estaba ella, con una gorra, su cabello peinado en una cola de caballo y con lentes oscuros, parada casualmente detrás de unos botes de basura cercanos a la casa de Konata. Conociendo a la niña de pelo azul seguramente se habría desvelado con su juego en línea asi que si salía a algún lado seguro que lo haría después del mediodía.

Cada dos minutos Kagami se repetía en su cabeza que solo iba a segur a Konata por curiosidad, no por otra cosa.

Fue algo difícil llegar sin llamar la atención de su familia, pero al final pudo salir sin ser notada más que por Tsukasa, la cual curiosamente no indagó en su extraño atuendo.

Luego de una hora de espera Konata finalmente salió de su casa y para asombro de Kagami estaba vestida con un vestido blanco que la hacía ver realmente angelical. Kagami nunca antes había visto a Konata con un vestido.

" _Q-Que linda…"_ pensaba Kagami, pero al notar que su objetivo se empezaba a alejar y que un ligero rastro de baba salía de su boca, sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse _"¡¿Qué diablos acabo de pensar?! Será mejor que me dé prisa y la siga…"_ y asi Kagami siguió a Konata, a una distancia prudente.

Al final llegó a un parque donde vio que Konata se sentaba en una banca con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo curioso era que no era una sonrisa felina de las que siempre tiene plasmadas en su rostro, sino una simple sonrisa alegre y sincera, meneaba su cabeza ligeramente como tarareando algo y por si fuera poco el viento de esa tarde soplaba de tal modo que revolvía sus cabellos de un modo encantador y movía hojas que daban junto a Konata una imagen realmente hermosa.

" _Demonios… ¿C-Como es que en estos momentos ella parece tan… tan bella? Lo es tanto que parece irreal"_ esta vez no solo fue baba lo que salió de Kagami, la cual sintió su cara arder (más de lo que ya estaba sin darse cuenta) al sentir un pequeño chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz _"¿Pero qué mierda…?"_

Sin embargo la brisa de esa tarde no solo agitaba hojas y el cabello de Konata sino que también la fragancia que ésta despedía. Olía a flores. En ese parque había muy pocas flores… el olor venía de Konata.

" _¿Ah? Ella huele a… a, ¡A flores!... espera ¿Se puso perfume? ¡Nunca he sabido de una vez en que se haya puesto perfume! ¡ ¿A quién diablos ha venido a ver de todos modos?!"_ Pensó Kagami con furia pero sin atreverse a admitir sus celos.

Y pronto su última pregunta fue contestada.

" _N-No, e-esto no puede ser… debe ser una broma…"_ pensó Kagami dejando caer los brazos y con la mirada perdida.

La acompañante de Konata esa tarde, no era nada más ni nada menos que la fabulosa Miyuki Takara.

"Miyuki-san" Konata dijo, sorprendiendo una vez más a Kagami ya que su voz no salió con su habitual timbre de diversión, más bien sonó suave y melódica, pero si eso hizo sentir mal a Kagami, el ver el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Konata lo hizo peor.

"Hola Kona" dijo Miyuki en su habitual tono dulce

" _¡¿K-Kona?! ¡¿Q-Qué pasó con Izumi-san?! ¡Se supone que Miyuki llama a Konata, Izumi-san!"_ pensó Kagami

"¿Me has esperado mucho tiempo?" preguntó Miyuki.

"No, solo un par de minutos" respondió Konata aun con esa voz melodiosa.

"Lo siento, me tardé un poco en salir. Por cierto… te ves muy linda con ese vestido, Kona"

El rubor de Konata aumentó un poco "Gracias Miyuki-san… tú te ves bellísima"

Esto hizo sentir enojo a Kagami, la cual apenas se iba dando cuenta de que Miyuki también iba vestida bastante atractiva y sobre todo con ropa que ella no suele usar. Miyuki usaba un pantalón ajustado blanco y una blusa amarilla con mangas largas arremangadas hasta los codos y su pelo estaba hecho en una cola de caballo. Se veía preciosa.

Cuando volvió a prestar atención a Konata y Miyuki vio que ambas ya se estaban alejando asi que se apresuró a seguirlas, notando solo entonces que la blusa de Miyuki tenía un par de botones desabrochados dejando ver un buen escote, algo que ella no suele hacer… y curiosamente su escote estaba precisamente a la altura de los ojos de Konata " _Que casualidad…"_ pensó Kagami con amargura.

Kagami hervía por dentro pero se negaba a reconocer cualquier sentimiento de celos o enojo.

Tras unos pocos minutos de caminata Kagami vio algo que la dejó de piedra. Konata había abrazado del brazo a Miyuki y ahora caminaban abrazadas, a Miyuki no parecía importarle, de hecho por el modo en que sonrió al momento que Konata la tomo del brazo era claro que le gustaba aquello. Kagami se sentía verdaderamente desplazada, hasta ahora ella era la única a quien Konata abrazaba y verla ahora abrazar a Miyuki la dejó en un conflicto interno…

" _¡No! Vamos Kagami, no puede ser lo que imaginas… pero si solo querían salir como amigas ¿Por qué no nos invitaron a Tsukasa y a mí? ¡Ugh! ¡Sus razones tendrán! Solo debo concentrarme en seguirlas…"_ pensó Kagami.

Tras unos minutos de caminata Konata y Miyuki llegaron a un restaurante que en realidad era bastante elegante pero aun asi con un aire casual y Kagami supo en ese momento que era Miyuki la que había invitado a Konata a salir, ya que solo ella podría permitirse comer en un lugar así con indiferencia.

"¿Puedo ayudarlas señoritas?" Kagami escuchó decir al empleado de la recepción.

"Si, tenemos una reservación para dos a nombre de Takara" dijo Miyuki hablando con su voz dulce y suave pero sonando muy segura de sí misma, tanto que a Kagami le resultaba difícil creer que fuera la misma chica de voz insegura que conocía…

"Ah, cierto. Takara, aquí esta. Síganme por favor"

Kagami vio como ambas eran conducidas a una mesa al lado de una fuente decorativa y al lado de una ventana… mientras que ella…

"Señorita, ¿Tiene reservación?" le preguntó el recepcionista cuando volvió.

"Uh… no, pero, um ¿tendrá una mesa libre?"

"Generalmente se necesita una reservación pero esta de suerte, el día de hoy no hay mucha gente, sígame por favor"

Al final Kagami acabó con una mesa cerca de los baños al fondo del lugar, el sitio no era muy agradable y todos la miraban al menos dos veces al notar su aspecto, pero al menos era un lugar ideal para espiar a sus amigas sin ser descubierta.

Al estar tan lejos no podía oír lo que hablaban sus amigas pero no le fue necesario, el solo hecho de verlas sonreír y reírse cada cinco minutos y el cómo ambas tocaban sus manos de cuando en cuando… la enfermaba.

Claro, en la cabeza Kagami ya había hecho una y mil teorías: ¿Quizá sus amigas eran novias? No, no se habían besado ni nada ¿Tal vez se gustaban y no se atrevían a confesar? Quizás ¿Tal vez ya se confesaron pero quieren avanzar poco a poco? Probable pero no del todo tomando en cuenta la actitud impaciente y pervertida habitual de Konata. Además ¿Por qué Konata se estaba portando tan bien? Tan… dulce, delicada…

" _Si Konata se comportase asi conmigo… no me molestaría que me abrace… ¿Qué diablos? Ugh, voy a hacer como que no acabo de pensar eso… además. Incluso si es bueno ver un lado suave de Konata, la verdad a mí me gusta como es normalmente, esa chica alegre y espontanea que habla de la escuela con un aburrimiento sin igual pero que habla de anime y juegos con una voz llena de pasión, es triste decirlo pero sin Konata nuestro grupo sería de lo más aburrido, es ella la que siempre trae la emoción…"_ pensaba Kagami con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras casi una hora Konata y Miyuki al fin hicieron ademan de irse, no sin que antes Miyuki pagara la cuenta y le dejara una muy buena propina al mesero que se retiró de ahí bastante feliz. En cambio Kagami…

"¡¿Cuánto?!"

"Lo siento señorita, ese es el precio. No quiero tener que llamar al gerente…"

"Pero si solo fue un plato de fideos y dos tazas de té…" murmuraba Kagami molesta mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. Al final apenas pudo pagar y obviamente aquel mesero se fue sin propina alguna. "Estoy bastante segura de que ellas comieron fideos, langosta y de postre pastel… no me imagino lo caro que le debió salir a Miyuki"

El resto del día Kagami estuvo siguiendo a Konata y Miyuki, las cuales no hicieron mucho más que pasear y entrar a algunas tiendas de ropa y un par de tiendas de videojuegos.

Al final del día Kagami estaba agotada física, mental y aunque se negase a admitirlo, también lo estaba emocionalmente.

…

 _Tres días después…_

…

Kagami una vez más se encontró llamando por teléfono a casa de Konata, aun sabiendo que se estaba jugando su orgullo de nuevo, pero eso era preferible a volver a seguir a Konata como unos días atrás.

No estaba segura de que esperar, siempre había la probabilidad de que no contestaran el teléfono pero si lo llegaban a hacer ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? Además, a estas alturas quien sabe ya cuántas citas hayan tenido Konata y Miyuki…

"¿Hola?"

Era una voz que Kagami no conocía.

"Um hola" la inesperada voz hizo que a Kagami no se le ocurriera nada que decir.

"¿Quién habla?" era claramente la voz de una chica, no pertenecía a Konata ni a su prima Yui y mucho menos a su padre Soujiro…

"Um… habla Kagami, soy amiga de Konata"

"Oh, bueno, ella no se encuentra, está cubriendo un par de horas extras en su trabajo"

La curiosidad mató al gato y al parecer ahora iba a por Kagami… "Um y dime… ¿Quién eres tú?"

"¡Ah! Me llamo Yutaka, Yutaka Kobayakawa…"

"¿Por qué estás en casa de Konata? ¿Eres amiga suya?"

"¿Por qué…? Pues ahora vivo aquí… ¡Ah! ¡Debo apagar la estufa! ¡Lo siento Kagami-san debo irme!" y sin esperar respuesta alguna colgó.

Mientras que Kagami ni siquiera se molestó en responder. El teléfono poco a poco se le resbaló de las manos y azotó en el suelo.

"Vive… con ella…"

" _¿Qué diablos? ¡Ella nunca me dijo de algo como esto! Y no puede ser de su familia, ya que se apellida Kobayakawa y no Izumi o Narumi… ¿Será su amiga? ¡¿Qué clase de amigas viven juntas?! Ni que fueran en la universidad para compartir residencia… esta situación… parece más como si fueran una pareja viviendo juntas…"_ por supuesto Kagami empezó a pensar mucho sobre el asunto y como es común, al pensar demasiado llegó a las conclusiones más improbables que se pudieran pensar.

Durante el resto del día Kagami no pudo estar tranquila ante la perspectiva de una chica desconocida con Konata, siendo ya suficientemente malo la sorpresiva… cercanía de Konata con Miyuki.

…

 _Una semana después…_

…

Kagami se había prometido a sí misma no volver a hacerlo, pero una vez más se encontró siguiendo a Konata de incognito. Aprovechando que al parecer toda su familia estaba ocupada con algo, y ya que durante los últimos días el impulso de ver a Konata para sacudirla y exigirle explicaciones (aunque ni ella misma sabía exactamente de qué) vio su oportunidad de salir a seguir a su amiga para resolver varias dudas… o quizá enterarse de más cosas.

Ya se le hacía raro, pues hacia unos cinco días le había llamado para que pudieran pasar el rato, pero Konata había argumentado que estaría muy ocupada por unas dos semanas y al fin la curiosidad de Kagami había llegado al límite. Tenía que saber que era aquello tan importante que hacía que Konata no pasara tiempo con ella… es decir ellas… no podía ser el trabajo, Kagami se negaba a creer esa escusa y al parecer Konata tampoco intentó decírsela, por lo que tenía que ser algo más.

Esta vez en lugar de esperar afuera de su casa, estuvo afuera del lugar donde trabaja y tal como lo sospechó Konata salió de ahí… lamentablemente no estaba sola… de hecho, desde hace algún tiempo ya no estaba sola nunca…

" _Es verdad. Fue… ¡Claro! ¡Fue desde el día en que le dije a Konata que no quería que me volviera a abrazar! ¿Fue por lo que dije?... quizá no debí ser tan dura… ¿Qué digo? ¡Claro que tenía que serlo!... y ciertamente desde entonces no me ha vuelto a abrazar, si ahora y apenas me dirige la palabra… como extraño cuando me abrazaba repentinamente…"_ y Kagami pensó eso de todo corazón, ya sin molestarse en negarlo más.

Esta vez, Konata iba abrazada a una chica de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules, alta y como no, pechos muy grandes. Kagami sintió que una de sus cejas temblaba. Pudo oír un poco a la chica y además de darse cuenta de lo aguda que tenía la voz pudo detectar su ligero acento norteamericano y que solía usar varias palabras en inglés.

Kagami se obligó a si misma a no pensar en nada hasta que pudiera observar mejor la situación.

Konata y esa chica fueron a varios centros de videojuegos y tiendas de manga y anime. Y por la enorme sonrisa y risas que daba la chica rubia junto a su amiga Kagami pudo deducir sin mucha dificultad que esa chica era sin duda una otaku de todo corazón como su amiga de pelo azul.

Ese día fue mucho, pero mucho más difícil para Kagami que el día en que Konata se vio con Miyuki. Cuando Konata y Miyuki se vieron hicieron cosas tranquilas, la pasaron bien y todo… pero ahora Konata con esta chica podía decirse que la estaba pasando de maravillas, se reían a carcajadas de casi cualquier cosa, jugaban, hablaban animadamente de manga, si hasta parecía que nada más estaban ellas dos en la ciudad y que la demás gente no existía, se perseguían entre sí y jugaban en los charcos que había dejado la lluvia del día anterior. Konata no se había comportado nunca asi con ella… ni siquiera antes de que Kagami le dijera que no quería que la abrazara… nunca había visto a Konata tan feliz.

Saber que Konata estaba muy feliz y la pasaba de maravilla sin ella era una idea que por algún motivo trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Kagami, pero no se atrevió a derramarlas.

Sin embargo, al fin el termino de aquel día había llegado y Kagami se vio a si misma oculta cerca de la entrada de la casa de Konata y gracias a la oscuridad de la noche se encontraba en una posición donde debido a su cercanía podía oír claramente lo que decían e incluso ver parte de la escena.

"Me divertí mucho contigo hoy Patty-chan" se escuchó la animada voz de Konata

" _Con que se llama Patty… hmm, Patricia supongo, sin duda alguna es una estudiante de intercambio o algo asi, segura estoy de que no es japonesa"_ pensó Kagami.

"También yo, Konata" y acto seguido se acercó a abrazar a la chica de cabello azul en un abrazo que fue demasiado intimo para el gusto de Kagami "Te veo mañana ¿Si?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Y entonces Kagami escuchó algo que le heló los huesos, no fue ninguna palabra sino el sonido característico que hacen los labios al besar algo. Esa chica… la extranjera rubia de pechos grandes… estaba besando a Konata ¡A su Konata!... y encima de todo Konata no se alejaba de la otra chica, por el contrario, Kagami pudo ver desde su limitado punto de vista que su amiga abrazaba a la rubia por el cuello.

Kagami se marchó de ahí, indispuesta a derrumbarse en medio de la calle en la tristeza.

Kagami se apresuró a su casa y ante la mirada preocupada de su familia, a la cual ignoró, se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró ahí para después echarse en su cama y finalmente dejar fluir el primer par de lágrimas.

"K-Konata" susurraba con voz entrecortada "¿Por qué tuve que decirle que no me abrazara? Konata tenía razón… me gusta cuando ella me abraza y no quiero admitirlo, pero más importante que eso… ella me está dejando de lado… e-ella nunca había abrazado a nadie que no fuera yo pero ahora pareciera que abraza a todas excepto a mí, ya no me habla ni sale conmigo como antes… ¿Por qué ella y Miyuki estaban juntas aquel día? ¿Por qué estaba tan dulce con Miyuki? ¿Por qué no es asi conmigo? ¿Quién diablos es esa chica rubia? 'Oh, Patty-chan me divertí mucho bla bla'" imitaba la voz de Konata infantilmente mientras seguía llorando quedamente "¿Cómo puedo competir con ellas? Miyuki es simplemente bellísima, suave, dulce, tierna con un gran cuerpo y unas lindas gafas, es la chica más inteligente de la escuela y además de todo es de una familia prácticamente millonaria. Aquella chica Patty es también muy hermosa, alta y de figura casi digna de una modelo, rubia de grandes ojos azules, era una interesante y misteriosa chica de otro país que además de todo era otaku como Konata compartiendo gustos, más cariñosa y divertida de lo que la 'aburrida Kagami' podría ser… de lo que puedo ser… y seguramente también viene de una familia de dinero como para estar en el extranjero" Kagami seguía con su monologo mientras empapaba su almohada, necesitaba desahogarse.

Tras unos minutos Kagami se quedó dormida, agotada emocionalmente.

…

 _Tres días después…_

…

Kagami había estado pensando en los últimos días. Por supuesto que una buena parte de estas reflexiones eran de celos, enojo y tristeza, pero tras mucha reflexión llegó a la inquietante conclusión de que… estaba enamorada de su amiga Konata.

Por supuesto que intentó negarlo, pero ¿A quién lo negaba? Si ella era la única que sabía de sus propios sentimientos… intentar mentirse a sí misma era algo inútil.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué hacer?

Al principio pensó que quizá Konata ya podría estar feliz con Miyuki o con esa tal Patty, pero…

" _¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡No hay nadie mejor para ella que yo! ¡Será mía! Y si ya está con alguna otra chica… bueno ¡Solo tengo que conquistarla! Si puedo conseguir que esa otaku haga su tarea por su cuenta aunque sea solo en algunas ocasiones estoy segura de que puedo ganarme su corazón"_

Asi es, la tristeza había sido remplazada por una enorme determinación.

Ese día había ido a casa de Konata a visitarla, pero fue recibida por el padre de su amiga el cual le informó que Konata no estaba en casa. Después fue a intentar ubicarla en su trabajo, pero no fue necesario, ya que en el camino vio una tienda de manga y parafernalia otaku bastante grande, parecía que había un evento especial ahí, y decidió entrar y tal como pensó, Konata estaba ahí… con otra chica.

Esta vez la acompañante de Konata era una chica de cabello negro largo, de piel blanca y lentes.

"Hiyori, entonces ¿De que va a tratar el siguiente manga que hagas?" se escuchó preguntar a Konata mientras abrazaba el brazo de la chica de pelo negro, la tal Hiyori.

"Ah, pues…"

Kagami no prestó atención a lo demás. Claro, Miyuki era hermosa, dulce, inteligente y rica, Patty era bella, divertida, otaku e interesante… pero definitivamente si había alguien con oportunidad de quitarle a Konata era una chica joven y hermosa que además de todo era mangaka de todas las cosas, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

"¡Konata!"

"¿K-Kagami?"

"¡Ven conmigo!"

"Ah, estoy algo ocupada sabes…"

"¡No te pedí opinión!" Kagami tomó la mano de Konata y la sacó de ese lugar, corriendo sin parar hasta adentrarse en un parque cercano.

"¿Qué te pasa Kagami?"

"¿Qué me pasa? ¡No! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿A mí?"

"¡Sí! ¿Por qué estabas con esa chica?"

"¿Hablas de Hiyorin?"

"¡Sí! ¿Por qué la llamas Hiyorin y a mí ya no me llamas Kagamin?"

"Kagami ¿Qué diablos…?"

"No, Cállate Konata ¿Quién era la chica rubia con la que estabas el otro día? ¿Por qué saliste con Miyuki hace tiempo?"

"… Kagami Hiiragi, ¿Sera posible que estés celosa?" la voz de Konata se escuchaba jovial.

"¡SI! ¿Bien? ¡Estoy celosa! ¡Eres solo mía! ¡Esas chicas no tienen ningún derecho a ser abrazadas por ti o a tener tu atención!"

"Creí que eras tú la que no quería que la abrazara…"

"¡No! ¡No es asi! ¡Abrázame! ¡Maldita sea Konata abrázame!"

Konata no dijo nada cuando se acercó a Kagami y la abrazó, sacando un suspiro de satisfacción de ambas chicas.

Entonces sin más Kagami tomó el mentón de Konata para alzar su cara y besarla en los labios sin ninguna vacilación. Konata estaba por demás sorprendida. Kagami poco a poco empezó a acariciar la espalda de la niña más pequeña mientras seguía besándola.

"Mía, solo mía…" gruñó Kagami sin dejar de besar a Konata con toda la pasión que sus inexpertos labios podían lograr.

"Mhn… Kagamin"

"Sí, soy Kagamin, tu Kagamin… y tu mi Konata, de nadie más… no de Miyuki, no de esa Patty y no de la tal Hiyori"

Konata soltó una risita en la boca de Kagami, aun besándola.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Al fin terminando el beso, Konata se volvió a reír.

"Kagami… en realidad, yo ya sabía que yo te gustaba"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Es solo que la que parecía no saberlo eras tú misma… asi que planee junto a Miyuki-san el ponerte celosa…"

"…espera, eso quiere decir que-…"

"Si, esa 'cita' que viste tu… era todo actuado, Miyuki nunca tuvo ninguna intención hacia mí y yo tampoco hacia ella, a pesar de lo bonita que es…"

"No empieces… pero ¿Qué pasa con la chica rubia?"

"Ah, Patty-chan, ella es una nueva estudiante de intercambio pero también está trabajando en al mismo lugar que yo por lo que ella y yo nos conocimos antes y he estado saliendo con ella para mostrarle la ciudad y ayudarla a adaptarse"

"P-Pero… ella y tú se besaron…"

"Hmm, si, esa noche creí escuchar un ruido por los arbustos de mi casa ¿me espiabas de nuevo?" en respuesta Kagami solo se ruborizó "está bien, no importa, pero entendiste mal ella solo me dio un beso en la mejilla, aquí en Japón acostumbramos no invadir el espacio personal de los demás casi nunca…"

"¡No quiero oír eso de ti!" interrumpió Kagami con un tono bastante enfadado tomando en cuenta las veces que Konata invadía su espacio.

"Como decía, no estamos acostumbrados, tu eres mi excepción Kagamin, pero en Norteamérica lo habitual es un beso o al menos un abrazo, naturalmente Patty-chan no ha estado aquí mucho tiempo y aún tiene arraigadas sus costumbres"

"Pero parecía que te la pasabas tan bien con ella…"

"Claro, ella es una otaku como yo. No es frecuente que encuentre a alguien que comparta mis gustos, incluso a ti te irritan, no iba a perder la oportunidad de pasarlo bien con alguien que me entiende a mí y a mis pequeñas manías…"

"Pequeñas dice… pero eso… es lógico, en realidad…"

"Por supuesto" sonrió Konata.

"Pero Miyuki y esa chica Patricia son bonitas, ricas y con un cuerpos maravillosos, tienen… tienen…"

"¿Pechos muy grandes?"

"…si"

"Kagami, a mí me gustas tú, es cierto que ellas tienen mejor cuerpo, pero solo te amo a ti… tampoco me importa el dinero… solo me importas tu"

"…Pero llamé a tu casa y me contestó una chica… una tal Yutaka Kobayakawa que dice vivir contigo ¿Puedes explicar eso?"

"Es mi prima, ella va a ir ahora a nuestra escuela y se mudó con nosotros para poderse desplazar más fácilmente"

"Pero no se apellida Narumi como Yui…"

"No seas tontita. Yui Narumi es el nombre de casada de mi prima, su nombre de soltera es Yui Kobayakawa Se te olvidó que mi prima estaba casada ¿No?"

"Um…"

"Eso creí…"

"Pero y esa Hiyori…"

"¡Kagamin! ¡Ya basta! ¡Estas siendo ridícula! Soy solo tuya ¿No?"

"Asi es" dijo Kagami con firmeza.

"Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte"

Y entonces Konata haciendo uso de su pequeño tamaño saltó a Kagami y empezó a llenar su rostro con pequeños besos que complacieron a Kagami más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta. Pero eso estaba bien, ya que Konata era suya y ella… ella también era de Konata.

A unos metros, oculta en un arbusto Hiyori dibujaba la escena mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz… "Con esta inspiración… mi siguiente manga será un éxito"

…

….

…..

Fin.

…

Notas de autor: A aquellos que conozcan bien Lucky Star habrán notado que hay varias incongruencias en cuanto a la aparición de los personajes y la línea del tiempo, la cual modifique para fines de esta historia, bueno pues no se mortifiquen por ellos ya que como dije lo he modificado un poco. Es mi primera historia de Lucky Star, y me gustaría saber su opinión ya que sin duda no es la última.


End file.
